Virtualization trends in the information technology (IT) arena are driving development of many virtualization technologies. One such technology relates to server virtualization. Server virtualization has gained prominence in many network environments such as within data centers. Server virtualization can mask server resources from the actual server users (e.g., masking the number and the identity of individual physical servers, processors, and operating systems (OS)). The server administrator uses a software application to divide one physical server into one or more isolated virtual environments (often referred to as virtual machines). Server virtualization can effectively be used to eliminate server sprawl, to assist in disaster recovery, for testing and development, to make more efficient use of server resources, to improve server availability, and to centralize server administration.